An essential feature of wireless communications is the mobility of wireless devices. Enabling wireless device mobility requires wireless communication networks to manage network connections of wireless devices to maintain ongoing communication sessions, and to smoothly transition wireless devices among network access points and among access technologies. When a wireless device initiates communication with a wireless communication network, the wireless device is typically assigned network connection information which is used to deliver information to the wireless device. During a transition of the wireless device from access point to access point, or from one access technology to another access technology, the loss of the network connection information can lead to the termination of communication with the network, and may require the wireless device to reinitiate communication with the communication network.